Nothing is ever easy
by Lizette
Summary: Starts off as 3x4 ends off as 3x5 adn 1x2 throughout. Fei loves Trowa who is with Quatre but something happens that changes Trowa's mind but will Quatre let him go?. R


****

Nothing Is Ever Easy

By

Lizette

Chapter 1

A Dragon's thoughts

I don't own any of the gundam pilots or anyone else in the story

Chang Wufai glared round the room a look of contempt on his face, they had been forced to hide out in the city from OZ forces, it had been Quatre's idea, he had reasoned that OZ soliders were less likely to look for them under their nose, they would head for all the remote places that were away from people. He supposed it made sense. He just personally hated the city. It was too noisy and too crowded for his taste. He perferred somewhere that was more quiet. Where he could rest his mind not just his body, there was no chance of mental relaxation in a place that didn't respect the fact that night time was for sleeping.

He shifted in the uncomortable seat. Maybe there was another reason he was so against it. The fact that it had been Quatre's idea. He had nothing against the younger boy personally. He seemed nice enough, a bit too weak and a bit too eager to please, but he was no threat to them and had their best intentions at heart. No it wasn't what he was like. It was what he had.

Wufai glanced up at the blond boy with narrowed eyes, there he was smiling and laughing, one arm round his Koi. The one Wufai wanted. Trowa Barton. Wufai didn't know what it was that attracted him to the Latin boy, but there was definately something. He had pretty much narrowed it down to the eyes. It wasn't the colour though the jade green was attractive in itself, no it was more the expression, when it was allowed to filter in. It was an expression of kindness and of caring. He showed it rarely making Wufai want to see it more than ever. He had such a strong wall against showing anything that he was a mystery, a challenge and Wufai had always been attracted to anything that was dangerous or challenging. 

Trowa was lucky in his eyes, he had his Koi in Quatre, His partner and soulmate, if you took the mate part literally and applied it to friends, in Heero and had his clown and self appointed optismist in Duo, they all were drawn to him in the same way that he was, eager to catch a glance of the real Trowa. Another attraction was the fact that he was unaware of his beauty or talent.

He sighed inwards he truely was alone. Quatre had Trowa. Duo had finally captured Heero's heart and they were hestitantly getting into a relationship they could both rely on through thick and thin. A small smile came across Wufai's face. He was glad for Heero. For a long time he was worried that the perfect Solider would end up getting with that Twat Relena. It was all very well to preach about the need for peace. But to gain peace there had to be fighting, the root of wars could never be eliminated just suppressed, doing it by the means of pure pacifism was a fool dream. She was far too clingy as well. Wufai's nose wrinkled up. Everytime he had seen her near Heero it had been almost painful to watch through embarrasment for the Japenese boy. She would cling to him regardless of the fact he tried to push her away. Even now with a possessive boyfriend on his arm, she just can't seem to get it through her thick empty head that there's no chance in hell. The guy's gay for God sake sharing a bedroom with another guy. Someone should sit down and tell her in graphic detail what goes on. He grinned. He'd sign up for the job.

He wasn't gay, he was Bi, he had a thing for Sally and a thing for Trowa. It was completely normal in his mind. Quatre was Bi, the other three completely gay but who gave a fuck, his life was his own.

He sighed again this time out loud, it wasn't fair, he had his eyes on Trowa the minute he saw him, Quatre had like Duo before he liked Trowa yet he was the one who had him.

"What's wrong Fei?" he brought his black eyes up slowly and looked at Quatre controlling his features with difficulty, they often did what they wanted showing his thoughts

"What?" he replied slowly, Both Quatre and Trowa were watching him

"I said what's wrong?" Quatre smiled "You can tell us can't he Trowa?" he turned to the taller boy who gave one slight nod. Wufai shrugged

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about my Gundam" he lied, let them think that at least it would stop Quatre's bloody question.

"Again" a teasing voice said and they all looked up to see Duo leaning against the wall, eyes twinkling in amusement, Heero had already dropped into a seat. "I'm beginning to think you want to start a love affair with it" Wufai glared at him and stood up, without replying. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered trying to be around them. A wry smile came to his lips as he left the house. He knew why and the reason had green eyes.

****

Please Review


End file.
